


Do You Want To

by skaoi



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Consensual, F/M, Handcuffs, kinda smutty, language is surprisingly clean, okay maybe a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7205867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaoi/pseuds/skaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe feels like a whole bunch of stuff in her life is careening out of control and she wants to do something about it.  At least for one night.</p><p>If consensual handcuffing is a trigger, don't read this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Franz Ferdinand.
> 
> Sitting around, moping and being down about all the hatred flying around over here in the States at the moment (so fucking OVER it). Thought I'd have a bit of fun with our favorite detective-ing duo. And handcuffs. And...seriously, we know we want to...
> 
> I wrote two endings to this and can't decide which I like better, so I'll let you, lovely readers, read them both. Chapter 1 is how I originally envisioned it (sorry - not sorry). Chapter 2 has the ending I thought of after I actually wrote it.
> 
> I'd love to 'hear' what you all think.

Chloe sits heavily on Lucifer’s sofa while he walks to the bar.  It’s been a long day, tracking down a murderer with a taste for butchery.  She’s exhausted and tense.  One lead led to another, then another, then...a damned dead end.  Frustrated, she sits staring at the drink in her hand, “What have we missed?” she asks half to herself.  

 

She knocks back the remains of the scotch and stares, mesmerized by the play of light on the cuts in the lead glass, not really listening for an answer.  Lucifer returns with a fresh glass and sits next to her, once again ignoring all concept of personal space.  She closes her eyes, leans against him and exhales loudly.   _ Mmmm...warm.  And he smells sooooo nice. _

 

He looks down at her with a soft smile, “Detective, I believe what you are missing, is some shut-eye.  Let me take you home.”  Chloe huffs, “We need to figure it out before this guy does it again, Lucifer.  Come on, help me out.”  He finishes his drink then chuckles, “I’d rather help you with all that pent-up frustration, darling.  It seems to be clouding your ability to focus.”

 

_ For fuck’s sake.  That’s it.  I’m done with this _ , she thinks.  The camel’s back breaks.   _ Time to break the straw. _  She stands up abruptly and sets her glass on a side table before turning back to him, blue eyes glaring.  He leans back slightly and opens his mouth to apologize, but she steps between his knees and covers his mouth with a demanding kiss.  Such is his shock he doesn’t immediately react as he is shoved backwards and her tongue plunges into his mouth.  Finally, his hands reach up to frame her face and he returns it with passion.  After a few minutes, she grabs the front of his shirt and smirks down at him, “Alright.  Let’s go.” 

 

“Detective!” he fairly bounces off the couch and moves to wrap his arms around her, but she steps back with one hand up, “Hold on.”  Obediently, he stops and looks down at her with an expectant smile, dark eyes glittering.  With her other hand, she reaches into her back pocket and pulls out her handcuffs.  Twirling them around one finger, she arches an eyebrow at him, “I’m feeling the need to take some back control in my life at the moment.  Are you game?”  The smile lights up his entire face, “Am I ever!”   


 

She smirks, “Do you want a safe word?”.  His smile grows sinful as, somehow, his eyes become even darker.  “I most certainly do not,” he replies, his voice is low and dangerous.  Surprisingly quick, she cuffs him then takes the chain connecting his wrists, and leads him to his bedroom, where she has him sit on the bed.

 

“It’s been a long time since  _ I’ve _ been the one in restraints, my dear,” Lucifer smiles as he toes off his shoes.  She reaches for the hem of her shirt and quickly yanks it over her head.  His grin grows wider as she opens the button of her jeans then shucks them off without ceremony.  Leaving on her undergarments, she pushes him back onto the bed.  Unable to use his hands, he scoots back so he is fully on the mattress.  “Do with me what you wish, Detective,” he purrs as he obligingly raises his arms over his head and settles back.  “I am yours for the ravishing.”

 

Chloe straddles him then leans in with another kiss while her hands attack the buttons on his shirt.  Once it’s open, she redirects her attention to his ear, alternating nips and licks until he is writhing beneath her.  “I wondered about that,” she whispers huskily into his ear then gives the outer edge another lick.  Enjoying his  obvious shiver, she moves to his neck.  She runs her hand along his chest and playfully pinches a nipple while she grinds her thigh against the very obvious sign of how he feels about the evening’s events, eliciting a groan.  He arches against her but keeps his cuffed hands above his head where they hold a pillow in a white-knuckled grip.  “Mmmm...good Devil,” she growls.

 

She slowly kisses, licks and nibbles her way down his chest.  Remembering his earlier reaction, she is sure to lavish attention on his nipples, smiling as his moans increase in volume.  Chloe raises herself up to grin mischievously at him, “Lucifer,” she purrs, “I never would have thought you’d be so...” she leans in to lick his lips, “...loud.”

 

“Detective,” he pants as she reaches her hand inside his trousers, “I...ah...never thought...mmmm....you’d be so...”  He closes his eyes and moans again as she wraps her hand around him and grins evilly.  “You were saying?” she smirks.  He whines when she removes her hand but smiles blissfully when she relocates herself so she can remove the offending article of clothing and the bit of black silk beneath.  She pauses for a moment to admire the scene before her.  Lucifer, hands cuffed over his head and the only stitch of clothing is the midnight-blue shirt that lays open around him.  He looks like an unwrapped present and he waggles an eyebrow, “Enjoying the view, darling?”

 

Chloe rests her hands on his ankles then slowly caresses and kisses her way up to his narrow hips.  “Very much.  Let’s see if your stamina is everything you say,” she breathes over him and he writhes again.  “Detect...aaahh...” anything he was about to say is choked off as she bends her head for a long, slow lick.  For the downstroke, she takes him in her mouth and is rewarded when he cries out as she treats him like her own, personal ice cream cone. It is only superhuman control that his hands remain over his head.  She glances up to see his eyes closed, lips slightly open as he pants.  Feeling her gaze, he cracks his eyes open and Chloe is treated to the look of wonder in their dark depths, “You’ll be the death of me, woman,” he groans as he thrusts into her mouth.  His face contorts and his eyes squeeze closed, “I’m...ah...I...Chloooeeee...”  She closes her eyes and relaxes her throat to keep from choking as he cries out.  Briny aftertaste, indeed.

 

Licking her lips, she returns to kissing and stroking her way up his body.  Finally, her lips reach his for a searing kiss. He whimpers in protest when she stops and gets off the bed but his protest turns to a hum of appreciation when she strips off her remaining clothing and returns to the bed, straddling his hips.  Lucifer groans shamelessly as she grinds herself against him.  She shoots him a naughty grin when her efforts are rewarded by evidence that he seems to be ready for round two.

 

Lucifer is clearly tempted bring his hands into play but she leans forward to press his cuffed wrists back into the pillow, grazing his chest with her nipples, “Stay,” she whispers against his mouth before reaching down to move him into position.  He swallows heavily, eyes fully black as he watches her ease back.  Very slowly, she lowers herself and he struggles to remain still until fully sheathed.  His breath catches, “Chloe...oh Father...” he rasps as he closes his eyes.

 

After giving herself a moment to adjust, she starts to move above him, slowly at first.  Lucifer’s breath hisses at the friction and he opens his eyes to watch her.  She closes her eyes and concentrates on the motion,  _ This is Heaven _ , she decides as she listens to his moans of pleasure.  She opens her eyes when she feels his hands on her, smiling as she notices the cuffs have somehow managed to disappear.  

  
A warm feeling of appreciation shoots through her,  _ He has the strangest way of always giving me what I need _ , and is accompanied by a rising pressure as she notices one of his hands is rather busy at the point where they merge.  The other hand is on her shoulder, as if holding her up while she speeds toward her destination.  She buries her face in his neck as his thrusts speed up, and he bites her at the point where her neck meets her shoulders.  She feels him pulse against her and knows she is not far behind.  “Detective...Oh, Chlooeee...” the hand on her shoulder is shaking her, “...darling.....wake up...”


	2. Do You Want To - alternate ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As mentioned earlier, this is chapter 1 with the alternative ending. Enjoy.

Chloe sits heavily on Lucifer’s sofa while he walks to the bar.  It’s been a long day, tracking down a murderer with a taste for butchery.  She’s exhausted and tense.  One lead led to another, then another, then...a damned dead end.  Frustrated, she sits staring at the drink in her hand, “What have we missed?” she asks half to herself.  

 

She knocks back the remains of the scotch and stares, mesmerized by the play of light on the cuts in the lead glass, not really listening for an answer.  Lucifer returns with a fresh glass and sits next to her, once again ignoring all concept of personal space.  She closes her eyes, leans against him and exhales loudly.   _ Mmmm...warm.  And he smells sooooo nice. _

 

He looks down at her with a soft smile, “Detective, I believe what you are missing, is some shut-eye.  Let me take you home.”  Chloe huffs, “We need to figure it out before this guy does it again, Lucifer.  Come on, help me out.”  He finishes his drink then chuckles, “I’d rather help you with all that pent-up frustration, darling.  It seems to be clouding your ability to focus.”

 

_ For fuck’s sake.  That’s it.  I’m done with this _ , she thinks.  The camel’s back breaks.   _ Time to break the straw. _  She stands up abruptly and sets her glass on a side table before turning back to him, blue eyes glaring.  He leans back slightly and opens his mouth to apologize, but she steps between his knees and covers his mouth with a demanding kiss.  Such is his shock he doesn’t immediately react as he is shoved backwards and her tongue plunges into his mouth.  Finally, his hands reach up to frame her face and he returns it with passion.  After a few minutes, she grabs the front of his shirt and smirks down at him, “Alright.  Let’s go.”

 

“Detective!” he fairly bounces off the couch and moves to wrap his arms around her, but she steps back with one hand up, “Hold on.”  Obediently, he stops and looks down at her with an expectant smile, dark eyes glittering.  With her other hand, she reaches into her back pocket and pulls out her handcuffs.  Twirling them around one finger, she arches an eyebrow at him, “I’m feeling the need to take some back control in my life at the moment.  Are you game?”  The smile lights up his entire face, “Am I ever!” 

 

She smirks, “Do you want a safe word?”.  His smile grows sinful as, somehow, his eyes become even darker.  “I most certainly do not,” he replies, his voice is low and dangerous.  Surprisingly quick, she cuffs him then takes the chain connecting his wrists, and leads him to his bedroom, where she has him sit on the bed.

 

“It’s been a long time since  _ I’ve _ been the one in restraints, my dear,” Lucifer smiles as he toes off his shoes.  She reaches for the hem of her shirt and quickly yanks it over her head.  His grin grows wider as she opens the button of her jeans then shucks them off without ceremony.  Leaving on her undergarments, she pushes him back onto the bed.  Unable to use his hands, he scoots back so he is fully on the mattress.  “Do with me what you wish, Detective,” he purrs as he obligingly raises his arms over his head and settles back.  “I am yours for the ravishing.”

 

Chloe straddles him then leans in with another kiss while her hands attack the buttons on his shirt.  Once it’s open, she redirects her attention to his ear, alternating nips and licks until he is writhing beneath her.  “I wondered about that,” she whispers huskily into his ear then gives the outer edge another lick.  Enjoying his  obvious shiver, she moves to his neck.  She runs her hand along his chest and playfully pinches a nipple while she grinds her thigh against the very obvious sign of how he feels about the evening’s events, eliciting a groan.  He arches against her but keeps his cuffed hands above his head where they hold a pillow in a white-knuckled grip.  “Mmmm...good Devil,” she growls.

 

She slowly kisses, licks and nibbles her way down his chest.  Remembering his earlier reaction, she is sure to lavish attention on his nipples, smiling as his moans increase in volume.  Chloe raises herself up to grin mischievously at him, “Lucifer,” she purrs, “I never would have thought you’d be so...” she leans in to lick his lips, “...loud.”

 

“Detective,” he pants as she reaches her hand inside his trousers, “I...ah...never thought...mmmm....you’d be so...”  He closes his eyes and moans again as she wraps her hand around him and grins evilly.  “You were saying?” she smirks.  He whines when she removes her hand but smiles blissfully when she relocates herself so she can remove the offending article of clothing and the bit of black silk beneath.  She pauses for a moment to admire the scene before her.  Lucifer, hands cuffed over his head and the only stitch of clothing is the midnight-blue shirt that lays open around him.  He looks like an unwrapped present and he waggles an eyebrow, “Enjoying the view, darling?”

 

Chloe rests her hands on his ankles then slowly caresses and kisses her way up to his narrow hips.  “Very much.  Let’s see if your stamina is everything you say,” she breathes over him and he writhes again.  “Detect...aaahh...” anything he was about to say is choked off as she bends her head for a long, slow lick.  For the downstroke, she takes him in her mouth and is rewarded when he cries out as she treats him like her own, personal ice cream cone. It is only superhuman control that his hands remain over his head.  She glances up to see his eyes closed, lips slightly open as he pants.  Feeling her gaze, he cracks his eyes open and Chloe is treated to the look of wonder in their dark depths, “You’ll be the death of me, woman,” he groans as he thrusts into her mouth.  His face contorts and his eyes squeeze closed, “I’m...ah...I...Chloooeeee...”  She closes her eyes and relaxes her throat to keep from choking as he cries out.  Briny aftertaste, indeed.

  
  


Licking her lips, she returns to kissing and stroking her way up his body.  Finally, her lips reach his for a searing kiss. He whimpers in protest when she stops and gets off the bed but his protest turns to a hum of appreciation when she strips off her remaining clothing and returns to the bed, straddling his hips.  Lucifer groans shamelessly as she grinds herself against him.  She shoots him a naughty grin when her efforts are rewarded by evidence that he seems to be ready for round two.

 

Lucifer is clearly tempted bring his hands into play but she leans forward to press his cuffed wrists back into the pillow, grazing his chest with her nipples, “Stay,” she whispers against his mouth before reaching down to move him into position.  He swallows heavily, eyes fully black as he watches her ease back.  Very slowly, she lowers herself and he struggles to remain still until fully sheathed.  His breath catches, “Chloe...oh Father...” he rasps as he closes his eyes.

 

After giving herself a moment to adjust, she starts to move above him, slowly at first.  Lucifer’s breath hisses at the friction and he opens his eyes to watch her.  She closes her eyes and concentrates on the motion,  _ This is Heaven _ , she decides as she listens to his moans of pleasure.  She opens her eyes when she feels his hands on her, smiling as she notices the cuffs have somehow managed to disappear.  

 

A warm feeling of appreciation shoots through her,  _ He has the strangest way of always giving me what I need _ , is accompanied by a rising pressure as she notices one of his hands is rather busy at the point where they merge.  The other hand is on her shoulder, as if holding her up while she speeds toward her destination.  She buries her face in his neck as his thrusts speed up, and he bites her at the point where her neck meets her shoulders.  She feels him pulse against her and knows she is not far behind.  “Detective...Oh, Chlooeee...” the hand on her shoulder is shaking her, “...darling.....wake up...”

 

Chloe sits up fast on the couch, flushed and panting, “Lucifer!”  Lucifer looks down at her, a twinkle in his eye, “Darling, are you alright?  You fell asleep...”

 

She stands up like the sofa is on fire, straightening her shirt, her hair, fidgeting with anything she can get her hands on to hide their shaking.  “Oh,” she says quickly.  “Sorry...um...right.  I should go.”  Lucifer stands up and approaches her slowly, an odd look on his face.

 

“Have you always talked in your sleep?” his dark eyes sparkle dangerously as he looks at her.  She pales and backs away, “I do not,” she stammers defensively.  He looks her up and down...another slow step forward, “Mmmm...you do, indeed, my dear.”  A small, devilish grin shows on his face as he leans toward her ear, “My turn,” he whispers.

  
  



End file.
